Traduction - Plus proche
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction de Closer de l'auteur de Roving Otter - Un lien entre un élève et son sensei peut être puissant. Mais à partir de quand est-on trop proche? Gai/Lee.
1. Chapter 1

Et c'est parti pour la traduction encore et toujours de la sublissime très IC-isante Roving Otter qui s'intitule Closer en VO!  
Elle a fait une série de fanfictions relativement courtes autour de Gai et Lee très juste sur leur personnalité, caractère etc.  
Ces fanfictions de Gai et Lee peuvent être lues de manière indépendantes, mais elles ont un ordre chronologique, et vous êtes sur la septième de cet ordre, la précédente étant "Tout ce que je peux offrir" et la toute première étant "Restez"!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Attention, il y aura du contenu pour adulte dans les derniers chapitres.. mais pour ce que ça vaut, tous les actes sexuels ont lieu entre adultes consentants.

* * *

Tsunade dessina le dernier symbole au sol, puis essuya son doigt plein d'encre dans un tissu. Elle leva les yeux. Gai Maito était à genoux au centre du cercle, torse nu, des symboles brillaient sur son corps comme les rayons d'une roue de vélo.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça, Gai? Vous comprenez le prix à payer.  
-Je comprends, dit-il doucement. J'en subirai les conséquences nécessaires. Je ne veux pas de ces sentiments.

Elle hésita. Personne, excepté Gai, n'avait jamais fait la _demande_ de ce Jutsu de scellement particulier. On l'utilisait habituellement comme punition, une manière de contrôler les prédateurs – et même dans ces cas là, c'était réservé aux cas désespérés. Ses effets sur le corps du sujet étaient particulièrement sévères.

-Vous savez, il y a d'autres moyens. Vous pourriez laisser l'élève, le transférer dans une autre équipe..  
-Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je lui en ai fait la promesse, dit-il en regardant droit devant lui. Faites-le. S'il vous plaît.  
-Très bien, dit-elle en posant une main sur son dos.

Ses muscles se raidirent, et sa tête partit en arrière tandis qu'il hurlait.

* * *

 _Trois ans plus tard._

-Deux mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-six.. Deux mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-sept..  
-Ses yeux brûlaient de passion alors qu'il l'attirait vers elle et lui chuchotait "Tu es à moi, Ai, peu importe ce qu'il en pense. Et je ne te laisserai jamais partir.".  
-Deux mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-huit..  
-Une vague de désir se répandit dans sont corps quand ses mains rendues calleuses par les batailles glissèrent sous sa robe, le long d'une cuisse douce comme la soie.."  
- _Urgh.._ Arrête de lire tout haut. J'essaie de m'entraîner.  
-Arrête de compter tout haut. J'essaie de lire.  
-Presque fini..

Gai grinça des dents en faisant une autre pompe, puis une autre. La transpiration lui coulait dans les yeux, le picotant et il scilla.

-Trois mille!

Il s'effondra, haletant, et roula pour se mettre sur le dos. L'herbe fraîche lui chatouilla la nuque.

-Bien! Maintenant, quatre cents tours autour du village. Kakashi, tu veux venir avec moi?  
-Non merci.

Kakashi était assis sous un arbre non loin, un livre ouvert à la main.

-Je suis bientôt à la fin de ce chapitre. Ai est sur le point de choisir entre ses deux prétendants. Personnellement, j'espère qu'ils finiront tous au lit ensemble. Il y a une tension sexuelle entre ces deux gars depuis le chapitre trois.  
-Comme tu voudras, dit-il en se levant, et sourit avec un clin d'œil. Mais la prochaine fois que nous avons un match, ne sois pas surpris si je te bats. Je m'entraîne pendant que tu perds ton temps avec ces livres ridicules.  
-C'est une manière différente de s'entraîner. Mon imagination est en train de bien travailler en ce moment.  
-Si tu le dis, soupira Gai en regardant les nuages.

D'une certaine manière, courir seul autour du village n'était jamais très amusant. _Si Lee était là.._

-Il est sûrement sur le chemin du retour, dit Kakashi. Tsunade-sama a reçu un aigle messager de lui l'autre jour lui disant que la mission était accomplie.  
-Euh.. est-ce que j'ai parlé tout haut?  
-Non, mais tu soupires toujours en regardant le ciel quand tu penses à lui. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est parti?

Gai se gratta la nuque.

-Ça fait neuf mois, deux semaines et trois jours qu'il est parti.

La plus longue période de séparation qu'ils avaient jamais eu, ajouta silencieusement Gai.

-Ça fait un bon moment, dit Kakashi.  
-Et bien, ce n'est plus mon élève, après tout. Il n'a plus besoin de moi.

Il entendit une note de mélancolie dans sa voix et s'efforça de sourire.

-Ah, ainsi va la vie, bien sûr. La jeunesse fleurit pour passer à l'âge adulte.. l'oisillon déploie ses ailes pour devenir un aigle puissant..  
-C'est normal qu'il te manque, tu sais. Vous êtes toujours collés comme les doigts de la main. J'imagine qu'il a dû passer par une période d'adaptation, lui aussi.

Gai regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel et sentit un tiraillement douloureux dans son cœur.

-Oui, il me manque.

Bien trop.

C'était vrai, se dit-il, que Lee n'avait plus besoin de lui. C'était normal que Gai ne soit plus la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. C'était mieux comme ça. C'était mieux pour Lee.

Mais ça faisait quand même mal.

* * *

Après avoir fini son jogging, Gai retourna au terrain d'entraînement. Kakashi était retourné au village, désertant le terrain. Vu qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Gai s'allongea dans l'herbe et commença à faire des abdominaux, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il s'assit, soupira et regarda le ciel, à présent teinté de l'orange sanguin du crépuscule. Un vague de mélancolie le submergea. Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour le cacher aux autres, ce sentiment l'accompagnait à chaque instant voilà des mois, depuis que Lee était parti: un sentiment lourd, apathique, qui se diffusait dans son corps et pesait sur ses membres comme des sacs de sable.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il sentit sa nuque crépiter. Quelqu'un le regardait. Il ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête et vit une silhouette allongée, vêtue de vert, au bout du terrain d'entraînement. Son cœur s'accéléra. Lentement, il se leva et se tourna vers cette silhouette familière. Pendant un long moment, ils se dévisagèrent, et aucun d'eux ne fit de mouvement.

Puis, Lee éclata de rire et fonça vers lui à travers le terrain. Gai le prit dans ses bras et le souleva, serrant Lee si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les côtes.

-Gai-sensei!

Cette voix – un peut plus grave qu'avant, mais toujours claire, douce et jeune – provoqua une vague de sentiments et de souvenirs tellement intense qu'elle lui tira des larmes.

-Lee..

Gai le serra contre lui, les yeux clos, et sentit le parfum familier de la peau et de la transpiration de Lee. Au bout d'un moment, il se força à reculer, tenant son ancien élève à bout de bras, et sourit.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps. Laisse-moi te regarder.

Lee se redressa et gonfla la poitrine.

Gai hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Je vois que tu t'es entraîné durement. Tu as pris de la masse musculaire, et – tu étais aussi grand quand tu es parti?  
-Je crois.  
-Je jurerais que tu as pris un centimètre. Si tu continues à grandir comme ça, tu vas finir bien vitre par me dépasser.

Lee sourit.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans maintenant. J'ai fini de grandir, je pense.

Gai rit et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Lee.

-Merci, Sensei.

 _Tu rougis toujours aussi facilement._

-Bel homme et un bon Shinobi. Bientôt, tu me surpasseras en force.  
-Vous croyez?  
-J'en suis sûr.

Lee s'interrompit.

-Vous m'avez manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Est-ce que tu as dîné? Allons chez moi. Je ferai du curry et nous pourrons discuter. Nous avons du temps perdu à rattraper. Euh.. à moins que tu sois déjà pris, bien sûr. Je comprendrais. Tu viens tout juste de rentrer, après tout, et..  
-Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, dit précipitamment Lee. J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter, et je ne sais pas par où commencer.  
-D'abord, le repas, ensuite tu me diras tout.

Il leva l'index et fit un clin d'œil.

-Les conversations sont toujours meilleures avec un estomac bien rempli.

Il se tourna, et Lee le suivit jusqu'à son appartement.

* * *

Lee engloutit sa dernière bouchée de curry, reposa son dos au fond de la chaise et soupira de contentement.

Gai s'assit en face de lui.

-Alors, comment s'est passée ta mission?

Les yeux de Lee s'illuminèrent, et il commença à parler. En présence des autres, il n'était pas particulièrement bavard – mais quand ils étaient seulement tous les deux, ses pensées jaillissaient hors de lui comme l'eau.

Il parla à Gai du minuscule pays où il avait vécu pendant les neuf mois, un endroit froid et isolé. Il parla du palais en marbre massif et de la famille royale stoïque, des maisons des paysans taillées dans des blocs de glace, des gracieux phoques aux yeux de biche qui servaient de nourriture aux gens, des filets remplis de poissons argentés, des couteaux faits en dent de morse et d'os de baleine. Il lui parla des doux crépuscules qui tenaient lieu de lumière du jour tout au Nord, des nuits claires et froides, des blizzards hurlants, et de la solitude, du sentiment doux-amer qu'il éprouvait parfois quand il regardait l'horizon. Gai écouta et pensa à quel point le son de la voix de Lee lui avait manqué.

-C'est un endroit incroyable, poursuivit Lee, mais je suis content d'être rentré. Il y a tant de choses ici qui me manquaient. Et..

Il baissa les yeux, en triturant un bout de sa serviette.

-Pour être honnête, je me suis senti très seul.  
-Il n'y avait pas de gens à qui parler?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Si, mais leur culture est tellement différente. Ils n'aiment pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Il y a énormément de jours où je n'ai pas échangé plus de cinq mots avec quelqu'un. J'avais tellement soif d'entendre le son des voix que j'ai commencé à parler tout seul. Enfin, en fait, je vous parlais.

Il sourit, et baissa timidement les yeux.

-Je faisais comme si vous étiez là et je disais toutes les choses que j'avais envie de vous dire. Mais finalement, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Je veux dire, vous parler quand vous n'étiez pas là.  
-Vraiment?

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est idiot, je sais.  
-N–non. Pas du tout.  
-Être là-bas, dans cet endroit froid et silencieux, loin de tout ce que je connais – ça m'a fait apprécier et chérir tout ce que j'ai ici. Konoha.. me manquait. J'avais l'impression qu'un crochet était planté dans mon cœur et qu'un fil le tirait, le ramenait ici, et il me tiraillait tout le temps. C'était presque insupportable.  
-Mais tu es déjà parti pour des longues missions, auparavant.  
-Avant, j'étais toujours avec vous. Sans vous..

Il s'interrompit et fixa son bol vide.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Rien, Sensei. Ça va.  
-Lee, je te connais depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Tu as été mon élève pendant une bonne partie de ces années. Je sais quand tu as quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête. Tu ne veux pas me dire?  
-Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer, murmura-il. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.  
-Ridicule. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Il hésita.

-Plus tôt, quand vous avez dit qu'un jour je vous surpasserai.. ça m'a fait un peu peur.

Gai regarda ces yeux noirs expressifs, et un drôle de sentiment s'empara de lui.

-Pourquoi?

Lee tritura les restes de sauce au fond de son bol du bout de la cuillère.

-Si je vous surpasse, c'est comme si je vous laissais derrière moi. Je ne pourrai plus vous appeler Gai-sensei. Je ne ferai plus partie de votre vie.

Ces mots firent écho à ses propres peurs tellement résonnant qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

-C'est ce que tu penses?  
-Et bien, vous aurez d'autres élèves. Des nouveaux élèves. Ça serait égoïste de ma part de continuer à prendre autant sur votre temps.  
-J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi. Même si je ne suis plus ton sensei, je peux toujours être ton ami. Et je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseils. Je te le promets.

Il sourit et leva le pouce vers lui.

Lee lui rendit son sourire, mais son expression s'effaça trop rapidement, et son regard devint distant et troublé.

-Lee?  
-Désolé. Je suis d'une humeur bizarre, je pense.

Gai posa une main sur son épaule.

-Est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose pendant la mission? Quelque chose dont tu ne m'a pas parlé?  
-Non. Pas exactement, hésita Lee. Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment. J'ai un sentiment étrange la nuit. Je me sens agité. Mon cœur bat trop vite, mon visage est rouge et j'ai chaud. Quand ça arrive, je me lève et je vais courir un peu, mais quand je retourne au lit, ça recommence. Et quand je finis par m'endormir, j'ai des rêves perturbants.  
-Mmh.

Gai se frotta la nuque.

-Depuis combien de temps ça te fait ça?  
-Je ne sais pas. Des semaines. Peut-être que je suis malade.

Gai se pencha plus proche de lui, dégagea le front de Lee de ses cheveux et posa une main dessus.

-Et bien, tu n'es pas fiévreux, et tes yeux sont aussi clairs et brillants que d'ordinaire. Peut-être que ce n'est pas physique mais psychologique. Est-ce que tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier la dernière fois que ça t'es arrivé?  
-Comme d'habitude, je crois.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Oh.. vous savez, dit-il en déglutissant. À la maison, je pense. et à vous.  
-À moi?  
-Peut-être que j'avais le mal du pays? C'est ça que veulent dire les gens, quand ils parlent du "mal du pays"? Je n'avais jamais pris aussi littéralement, mais peut-être que c'était ça. Peut-être que maintenant que je suis rentré, ça va s'arrêter. Vous ne croyez pas, Gai-sensei?

Gai ne répondit pas. Il se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait si vite, pourquoi son ventre lui faisait aussi bizarre, le tiraillait, pourquoi sa bouche était sèche.

-Quelle sortes de rêves tu fais?  
-Hein?  
-Tu as dit que tu faisais des cauchemars.  
-Et bien, j–je ne me rappelle pas bien. Juste quelques fragments. Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des.. des cauchemars. Ils ne sont pas mauvais. En fait, ils sont très agréables. C'est juste qu'ils me perturbent  
-Je vois.

Lee fixait ses mains. Gai le regardait faire courir son pouce sur ses jointures abîmées.

-Quand je me réveille, je me sens bizarre. Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose dont je ne dois parler à personne, même si ce n'est pas réel. Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais aller voir Tsunade-sama? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait me donner quelque chose pour m'aider à dormir.  
-Est-ce que tu rêvais de quelqu'un en particulier?  
-Oui.  
-Qui?

Une pause.

-Vous.

Gai écarquilla les yeux. Le silence grandit entre eux comme un mur.

-Lee, tu veux dire que tu..

La respiration de Lee s'accéléra.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me taire. Ce n'est.. pas ce à quoi vous pensez sûrement, c'est juste..  
-Lee.

Il déglutit et se tut.

Gai parla lentement, choisissant avec soin chacun de ses mots.

-Le lien entre un sensei et son élève peut être quelque chose de puissant. Parfois, les sentiments qui découlent de ce lien sont intenses. C'est facile de les prendre pour autre chose.

Lee baissa les yeux, les épaules affaissées. Il avait soudain l'air bien plus jeune, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

-Je vois, murmura-il. C'est juste ça?  
-Tu étais seul dans un endroit étranger pendant presque un an. Tu n'as pas eu d'amitié, ni d'affection.. et après tout, tu es un homme à présent, avec des besoins d'homme. Être seul peut affecter l'esprit et le cœur de drôles de manières.

Lee baissa la tête. Ses épaules tremblaient, et ses yeux se posaient çà et là au hasard – comme des petites créatures cherchant un endroit pour se cacher. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front.

Le cœur de Gai se tordit douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Son premier réflexe était de prendre Lee dans ses bras, comme il l'avait tant fait quand Lee était enfant – pour le calmer avec des mots rassurants, sentir son souffle et son cœur ralentir tandis que sa peur s'estompait. Mais Lee n'était plus un enfant, et le prendre dans les bras maintenant, à ce moment là, serait.. Gai ne savait pas vraiment, mais ça avait l'air dangereux.

Lee se leva et fit volte-face.

-Je suis désolé, Sensei. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler. Je suis tellement gêné. S'il vous plaît.. oubliez tout à ce sujet, vous voulez bien?  
-Lee.. dit-il en tendant un main vers lui. Attends.  
-Je dois y aller. Je dois aller parler à Tsunade-sama et lui dire que ma mission est accomplie – il y aura sûrement des papiers à – Je vous verrai plus tard.

Il passa la porte en courant, laissant Gai seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la traduction du deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les jours suivants, Gai ne vit pas du tout Lee. Il désertait de manière flagrante les endroits où il s'entraînait habituellement, et Gai n'avait pas vraiment le courage de se rendre à la appartement de son élève.

Un matin, en marchant dans le gymnase, il repéra Naruto dans la rue et lui fit signe de la main.

-Ah, Naruto-kun! Est-que tu as vu Lee dernièrement?  
-Gros sourcils? Oui, je l'ai vu hier.  
-Tu as trouvé qu'il avait l'air comment?

Naruto afficha un regard vide.

-Est-qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien?  
-Oh! Oui!  
-Ah. Tant mieux.  
-Enfin..

Naruto se gratta la joue de l'index.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, il était plus silencieux que d'habitude, et il a des cernes sous les yeux. Il s'est sûrement couché trop tard.  
-Mmh..  
-Je dois y aller. À plus!

Naruto lui fit signe de la main et s'éclipsa.

Plus tard, il posa la même question à Sakura.

-Il est très déprimé, dit-elle aussitôt. Il passe la plupart du temps seul dans son appartement. Je ne l'avais plus vu comme ça depuis sa blessure, il y a des années. Mais il ne veut pas en parler. J'espérais que vous sauriez ce qui le tracasse. Vous êtes au courant?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je lui parlerai plus tard.

Gai reprit son chemin, passa devant le bâtiment rouge où résidait l'Hokage. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux.

Il y avait trois ans, quand Tsunade avait pratiqué le Jutsu de scellement sur lui, elle l'avait prévenu que les effets n'étaient pas permanents – qu'ils pouvaient s'estomper au bout de quelques années. Il avait espéré qu'entre temps, ça ne serait plus un problème. Il n'avait jamais voulu répéter l'expérience, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il semblait qu'il devrait repasser par là. Sa mâchoire se serra, et il détourna le regard. Plus tard, pensa-il.

Cet après-midi, il trouva Lee seul au terrain d'entraînement, à donner des coups de pied à un tronc d'arbre. Ses mouvements manquaient de leur vigueur habituelle ; ils étaient raides, presque robotiques. Gai s'approcha.

-Lee.

Lee se crispa et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il déglutit.

-G–Gai-sensei.. Je.. J'étais sur le point de..  
-Tu m'évites.

Lee se figea, les épaules raides.

-Tes amis disent que tu es déprimé et que tu ne veux dire à personne ce qui ne va pas.

Il détourna les yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière?

Lee hocha la tête, le regard au sol. Il agrippa le tronc d'arbre de ses mains tremblantes et baissa la tête.

Gai fixa le dos de son élève. Dans cette position, il voyait le fantôme de la version jeune de Lee – il entendait l'écho de la voix de cet enfant dans ses souvenirs, lui demandant s'il pouvait réellement dépasser un génie. La douleur lui serra le cœur.

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné de quoi que ce soit. Je voulais te le dire avant, mais tu es parti avant que j'en aie l'occasion. Ce genre de choses n'est pas rare. D'être..

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- ..attiré par son professeur.. c'est une phase par laquelle beaucoup d'élèves passent, tôt ou tard. Mais _c'est_ une phase. Ça te passera, et les choses pourront reprendre le cours de ce qu'elles ont toujours été.

Lee posa le front contre le tronc. Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux. Puis sa voix s'éleva, très doucement.

-Et si je vous disais que je ressens ça depuis un long moment?  
-Combien de temps?  
-Des années.

Gai le fixa. Pendant un moment, il ne put pas parler ; sa bouche bougeait mais sans émettre de son. Quand sa voix refit surface, elle était étrangement étranglée, presque grinçante.

-Lee, tu.. vraiment?

Lee ne répondit pas.

Gai déglutit. Sa bouche était sèche, et ses propres battements de cœur tambourinaient dans ses oreilles comme le tonnerre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?  
-Je pense que j'avais peur de l'avouer, même à moi-même. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ces sentiments, donc je les ai juste repoussés au plus profond de mon esprit et je les ai enfouis. Mais je ne peux plus les cacher. Même quand j'étais amoureux de Sakura-san – ou que je croyais l'être – c'était toujours vers vous que mes pensées revenaient. Ça a toujours été vous. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite ami, ou de petit ami d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais été embrassé. Je ne me suis jamais senti bien, parce qu'il y avait réellement une seule personne que je voulais.

Gai souffla lentement, et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Lee, je suis ton professeur et ton maître. Même si tu deviens mon égal en force, même si tu es devenu un homme, ton cœur me verra toujours de cette manière. Tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui, chuchota-il.  
-Alors tu comprends pourquoi ça serait mal – très mal – pour moi de profiter de tes sentiments.

Les doigts de Lee se resserrèrent sur le tronc.

-Oui, Gai-sensei.

Le silence s'étira entre eux.

-Regarde-moi.

Lentement, Lee releva la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux sombres.

Ils étaient beaux, ces yeux. Il se souvenait qu'il pensait ça même quand Lee était un enfant et que les choses étaient simples et innocentes entre eux. Sa gorge se serra.

-Ça ne serait pas bien, murmura-il. Nous ne pouvons pas. _Je_ ne peux pas. Pas à cause de toi, ou de quoi que ce soit sur toi. Tu comprends? Tu es ce qui a le plus de valeur dans ma vie. Rien ne brisera ce lien. Tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je fais, est pour toi. Tu es mon but.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lee.

-Sensei..

Il marcha vers Gai, réduisant la distance entre eux. Le souffle de Gai resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand Lee passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il hésita. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il devait repousser Lee, mais il ne pouvait pas le rejeter pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une étreinte – pas quand il avait l'air d'en avoir tant besoin. Il passa ses bras autour de Lee et posa une main dans son dos.

-Tout va bien, murmura-il.

Lee enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Gai.

-Vous n'êtes pas dégoûté?  
-Tu ne pourrais jamais me dégoûter. Pour rien au monde.

Gai passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

Lee leva les yeux, toujours mouillés de larmes, et était si proche de Gai que celui-ci pouvait voir son reflet dedans. Il regarda dans ces yeux sombres tandis que le visage de Lee était de plus en plus proche..

Puis les lèvres de Lee furent contre les siennes, douces et chaudes. Gai se raidit. Il se tint là, le dos droit, incapable de bouger, de respirer ou de penser. Lorsqu'il finit par retrouver ses esprits, il agrippa Lee par les épaules et – très gentiment – l'écarte de lui.

-Ça suffit.

Lee tressaillit.

-Pardonnez-moi, Sensei. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'ai juste – Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ces sentiments.

 _Moi non plus_ , pensa Gai.

-On trouvera une solution, dit-il doucement. Il étudia le visage de Lee, les cernes sombres sous ses yeux.  
-Tu as toujours du mal à dormir?

Il acquiesça.

-Va voir Tsunade-sama. Elle te donnera quelque chose pour t'aider.  
-Oui, Sensei.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Tout sera bientôt arrangé.

Comment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il voulait dire quelque chose. Il ne supportait pas de voir Lee en proie à une telle souffrance.

Lee fixa ses pieds.

-J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de Jutsu qui peut m'empêcher de ressentir ça?

Gai se crispa. Non, pensa-il. Il ne permettrait pas à Lee de passer par là.

-Je ne pense pas. Et même si ça existait, je ne suis pas sûr que ça serait le meilleur moyen pour gérer ça.  
-Alors c'est quoi?

Il hésita, regrettant de ne pas avoir les bonnes réponses, regrettant de ne pas être moitié aussi sage que Lee le croyait être.

-Je ne sais pas.

* * *

Les jours suivants, les choses redevinrent comme avant – en surface, tout du moins. Gai et Lee s'entraînaient ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, mais les traces ce qui s'était passé entre eux subsistait à travers chaque interaction, comme de l'eau sous une fine couche de glace. Le visage de Lee était toujours d'une teinte trop pâle, et il croisait rarement le regard de son professeur. La simple camaraderie pleine de chaleur qu'ils avaient toujours partagé avait été remplacée par une prudence délicate. Ils ne s'étaient plus pris dans les bras depuis ce jour, et même quand Gai lui tapait sur l'épaule ou dans le dos, il y avait une maladresse qui n'avait jamais été là avant.

C'était insupportable.

Un après-midi, Gai repéra Kakashi assis sous un arbre, en train de lire un de ces infâmes livres du Paradis. Il se racla la gorge. Kakashi leva la tête, la paupière tombante de son œil visible lui donnant son expression apathique habituelle.

-Mmh? Oh, c'est toi, Gai. Est-ce qu'on a un match de prévu aujourd'hui? J'ai dû oublier.  
-Non, pas de match. En fait, je voulais te demander conseil à propos de quelque chose.

Kakashi haussa le sourcil.

-Un conseil?  
-Oui. Il y a un problème avec lequel je lutte depuis un moment, et j'ai besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.

Kakashi ferma son livre et se leva, faisant face à Gai.

-De quoi s'agit-il?  
-Ça concerne un de mes élèves. Mais avant que je t'en parle, j'aimerais te demander de garder ça entre nous. S'il y a une fuite, ça pourrait être.. embarrassant.  
-Pour toi?  
-Pour mon élève. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore plus accablé. À vrai dire, il traverse une période difficile.  
-Très bien. Quel est le problème.

Gai hésita. Kakashi attendit, une main sur la hanche. Il se tenait dans sa position avachie et nonchalante habituelle, mais ça ne trompait pas Gai ; il avait peut-être l'air détendu, mais Kakashi ne baissait jamais sa garde. Il faisait toujours attention, même s'il faisait croire l'inverse.

-Kakashi, est-ce que l'un de tes élèves a déjà eu des sentiments pour toi? Je veux dire, euh.. des sentiments non-platoniques?  
-Une fois ou deux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas rare que les jeunes aient des coups de cœur pour leur professeur.  
-Et comment as-tu géré ça?  
-Je leur ai dit que les gamins ne m'intéressaient pas.

Gai cligna des yeux.

-Avec ces mots là?  
-Parfois, il faut être direct. C'est mieux pour elles de ses sentir un peu rejetées maintenant plutôt que de laisser leurs espoirs grandir et qu'elles aient le cœur brisé plus tard.  
-C'est un garçon, murmura-il.  
-Ah. Et bien, même traitement.  
-Le truc, c'est que je lui ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de relation, et maintenant il est terriblement déprimé et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour ça.  
-Il s'en remettra. Souviens-toi, ce genre de choses, c'est souvent une phase. Ça lui passera tôt ou tard.

Gai prit lentement une profonde inspiration.

-Et si ce n'était pas une phase? Et si tu apprenais que ton élève ressent ça depuis des années et ne te l'a jamais dit?  
-Des années?  
-Oui. À strictement parler, ce n'est plus mon élève, mais il vient toujours me voir pour l'aider et le réconforter, et il m'appelle toujours Sensei..  
-Attends une minute. Est-ce que tu es en train de parler de _Lee_?

Gai se crispa et baissa les yeux.

-Et bien.. oui.

Le silence semblait peser sur lui comme un énorme bloc. Quelque part non loin d'eux, un criquet grinça.

-Et bien, dit Kakashi après ce qui semblait être une heure. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez proches, tous les deux, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé.. mmh..

Son regard se perdit au loin, une main sur la hanche.

-Lee a dix-neuf ans maintenant, non? Il est Jonin depuis peu?  
-Depuis l'an dernier, dit-il en regardant le sol. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ressentait ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Kakashi se frotta le menton et son œil se leva, comme s'il cherchait en lui les bons mots.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?

Gai se figea, baissant sa garde.

-Et bien, je.. dit-il en bredouillant. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Même si je ressentais la même chose, je ne pourrais jamais me servir de lui comme ça.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te faire penser que tu te servirais de lui? Ce n'est plus un enfant. C'est un Shinobi fort et compétent. Il rentre tout juste une mission de presque un an où il a dû protéger un village de bandits dans l'un des pays les plus dangereux du monde. Je pense qu'il est assez âgé pour décider avec qui il veut coucher. La seule question, c'est qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui.  
-Mais tu viens juste de me dire que..  
-Je pensais qu'on parlait d'un Genin de douze ans. C'est différent, évidemment.

Gai le fixa, sidéré. Il s'était préparé à toutes les réactions possibles, sauf celle-ci. Il avait toujours su que concernant le sexe et les relations, Kakashi était bien plus ouvert que lui – pour rester poli – mais même..

-C'est plus compliqué que la manière dont tu le présentes. Même s'il est adulte à présent, il me voit toujours comme son professeur. Je ne peux pas ignorer ça.  
-Si tu veux mon conseil, le voici, dit Kakashi. Détermine ce que tu ressens pour lui. Si tu l'aimes de cette façon, bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors dis-lui que tu es désolé, mais que tu ne peux pas lui rendre ses sentiments.  
-Je pense que tu ne comprends pas.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre?  
-Tu dis "détermine ce que tu ressens". Je ne peux même pas commencer à décrire ce que je ressens pour lui. Lee est..

Il s'interrompit, essayant de trouver un moyen de résumer ce qu'il ressentait pour son élève. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si on lui demandait de dessiner la joie, ou la tristesse, ou l'éternité. Gai serra les poings.

-Je ne m'en sors pas avec les mots. Et je suis encore pire pour m'auto-analyser. J'y arrive mieux quand il faut _agir_.  
-Alors couche avec lui.

Gai resta bouche bée. Au bout d"un moment, il retrouva sa voix.

-Quoi?  
-Et bien, la manière la plus simple de savoir si tu aimes quelque chose, c'est d'essayer. Pas vrai?

Gai se frappa le front de la main.

-Bon sang, Kakashi. Ce n'est pas comme ça pour moi. Si on fait.. _ça_ , ça va changer à jamais nos vies. Et si on le regrette? Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal. Il me fait tellement confiance. Si je brise cette confiance..  
-Elle ne va pas s'envoler, Gai, dit doucement Kakashi. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il ressentait ça depuis des années. Si tu veux résoudre quelque chose, tu dois parfois prendre des risques.  
-Bien sûr. Tu as raison, marmonna Gai, même si rien n'était résolu dans sa tête. Merci, Kakashi.  
-À ton service.

Kakashi s'assit sous l'arbre, ouvrit le livre et reprit sa lecture.

Gai marcha en direction du village, l'esprit en proie à des émotions contradictoires – en majeure partie de la confusion et de la frustration. Kakashi ne comprenait pas la situation dans laquelle il était. Comment pouvait-il demander aussi nonchalamment à Gai de faire des choses qu'il s'était interdites de ne serait-ce que _penser_ pendant des années? La simple idée de faire _ça_ avec Lee faisait sonner des alarmes partout dans sa tête: _Dangereux. Interdit. Mal._ Son premier réflexe spontané était d'enfouir ces pensées et de les oublier.

Pourtant, Kakashi avait raison sur un point: si Gai ne faisait rien, rien ne serait résolu. Il devait parler à Lee. Il devait lui dire la vérité sur le passé et sur ses sentiments. Et ensuite.. et bien, il règlerait ça. Avec un peu de chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la traduction du troisième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gai avança sur le terrain d'entraînement où se tenait Lee en train de frapper un tronc d'arbre. Il resta là un moment à regarder le dos de son élève.

Il était resté éveillé la plus grande partie de la nuit, à réfléchir à ce que Kakashi lui avait dit et à essayer de démêler le nœud compliqué de ses propres sentiments. À présent, il regarder les mouvements du corps de Lee – il regardait ses muscles se contracter sous sa combinaison moulante. Le soleil faisait scintiller les perles de sueur sur sa peau et ses cheveux noirs brillants qui lui collaient.

Un frisson parcourut Gai, et il se sentit un peu serré dans le bas de son corps.

Et bien, voilà qui confirmait ses soupçons. Le Jutsu de scellement s'était estompé.

Gai s'éclaira la voix.

Lee se tourna vers lui et se redressa, les bras de chaque côté.

-Gai-sensei! B–bonjour.  
-Bonjour, Lee. Est-ce que tout va bien? Normalement, tu es bien plus alerte que ça. J'ai pu t'approcher par derrière sans que tu le remarques.  
-Je suis désolé, Sensei, dit-il en baissant la tête. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'essaierai d'être plus sur mes gardes.  
-Peu importe. Viens t'asseoir avec moi. Je dois te parler.

Lee hésita, puis hocha la tête.

Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un chêne. Gai étudia le visage de Lee, ces traits familiers qu'il adorait. Même s'il s'agissait maintenant du visage d'un homme, il avait toujours les mêmes grands yeux innocents. Il y avait quelque chose en Lee qui demeurait intact depuis tout ce temps: son cœur ouvert, honnête, son désir de croire en le meilleur de chacun, même en ceux qui lui faisaient du mal.

-Sensei?  
-Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai rencontré à l'Académie des Ninja, dit Gai avec un sourire. Même à ce moment-là, je pouvais voir quel esprit merveilleux tu avais. Tu étais tellement déterminé à poursuivre tes rêves, tellement féroce.. et pourtant tellement vulnérable, tellement avide du moindre mot d'encouragement, de félicitations. D'amour. Tu avais besoin que quelqu'un croit en toi, que quelqu'un te guide et te donne de l'affection. J'étais heureux d'être cette personne. Je t'ai vu devenir plus fort, je t'ai vu devenir un magnifique ninja, et ça m'a rempli de fierté bien de savoir que j'avais joué un rôle dans la transformation en cet homme en que tu es devenu.

Son sourire s'effaça.

-Et puis – il y a peu près trois ans, quand tu avais seize ans – j'ai commencé à rêver de toi.

Lee écarquilla les yeux.

-Les mots ne suffisent pas à décrire l'intensité de ma honte. J'avais presque deux fois ton âge, après tout, et tu étais mon élève. Je croyais que tu me voyais comme le père que tu n'avais jamais eu. J'étais certain que si tu apprenais la vérité, tu serais horrifié. J'ai vécu dans la peur que les autres soient au courant de mes désirs malsains. Plus que tout, j'avais peur que tu le découvres et que ça te brise le cœur. Je savais que la chose la plus sûre à faire était de faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus mon élève, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à t'abandonner. Alors je suis allé voir Tsunade-sama pour qu'elle m'aide. À ma demande, elle a utilisé un Jutsu pour confiner mes désirs.  
-On peut faire ça? murmura Lee.

Il acquiesça.

-Peu de gens peuvent le faire. Il faut un médecin-ninja compétent. Mais ça a marché. Les rêves ont cessé.

Il ne mentionna pas le prix à payer. Tsunade l'avait averti que la technique pouvait raccourcir l'espérance de vie du sujet, mais Lee n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Lee avait l'air troublé.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de Jutsu comme ça.  
-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu endures ça. C'est.. une expérience déplaisante. Mais c'était un tel soulagement pour moi. Tous ces sentiments confus et honteux étaient partis. Je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras sans me sentir coupable. Je pouvais être ce dont tu avais besoin – un professeur et un ami – et rien de plus.  
-Est-ce que c'est.. permanent?  
-Les effets durent quelques années. Après, le scellement doit être réappliqué. Mais je l'aurais fait même si ça devait durer toute la vie. C'était un petit sacrifice à faire, si ça permettait de préserver ma relation avec toi. Tu dois comprends que le sexe n'a jamais été une grande partie de ma vie. J'ai toujours admiré Kakashi, mais quand il s'agit de – certaines choses – , lui et moi sommes très différents. Il a eu beaucoup d'aventures, alors que j'ai..

Il s'interrompit, puis soupira.

\- ..moins d'expérience.  
-Est-ce que vous avez _déjà_.. ?

Lee détourna le regard en rougissant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas demander ça. C'est une question stupide, de toute façon. Je veux dire, bien sûr que vous l'avez déjà fait.

Il s'interrompit.

-N'est-ce pas?  
-Oui.

Il hésita, se demandant s'il devait en dire plus – mais il était résolu à ne plus rien cacher à Lee. Ils devaient avancer dans leur relation, Lee devait le connaître en tant qu'homme, et non en tant que professeur uniquement.

-Quand j'avais environ seize ans, Kakashi m'a présenté à un de ses amis, un Jonin du nom de Kentaro. Je l'ai tout de suite admiré. Il était fort et compétent, le genre de ninja que je voulais être – même s'il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Quand il a su que j'étais vierge, Kentaro a offert de "m'apprendre", comme il l'a dit. Je suis allé chez lui cette nuit. J'étais nerveux, mais j'étais un peu las qu'on moque de moi parce que je n'avais pas d'expérience. Je pensais que je pouvais bien essayer et voir qu'est-ce que ça valait.

Il s'interrompit, le regard dans le vide.

-J'ai détesté ça. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, pas de confiance, juste le bruit de la chair qui claque contre la chair. C'était sale et dévalorisant, et.. ça faisait plus mal que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Après ça, je n'ai plus offert mon corps ni partagé mon lit avec personne.

Le silence tomba. Lee le dévisageait, les yeux grands ouverts.

Gai tritura le col de sa combinaison, les joues rouges. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de son passé privé avec Lee, ni avec personne, vraiment – et ça faisait encore un peu plus étrange d'admettre à son élève qu'il était pratiquement vierge à l'âge de trente-trois ans.

-Voilà, tu sais tout, dit-il.  
-C'était la seule fois? demanda doucement Lee.

Gai hocha la tête.

-Je me suis dit que le sexe était quelque chose dont je n'avais ni envie, ni besoin, que je pouvais être un meilleur shinobi sans cette distraction. Je me suis entièrement dévoué à ma Voie de Ninja.. et, plus tard, à mes élèves. Et plus spécialement à toi, Lee.

Il hésita, puis toucha le dos des mains de Lee, les effleurant à peine.

-J'ai grandi durant une période difficile. Comme beaucoup de ninja de mon âge, j'ai perdu mes parents pendant la guerre. J'avais des camarades, des amis, mais personne que j'aimais vraiment.. jusqu'à toi. Et je t'ai tellement aimé. Et je t'aime toujours autant.  
-Sensei..  
-Quand tu es rentré de ta mission cette semaine, tu as décrit un sentiment que tu as eu – la sensation qu'un crochet était planté dans ton cœur et qu'un fil le tirait, le ramenait vers Konoha. Vers moi. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose. Je sens qu'à chaque fois que nous sommes séparés.. c'est comme s'il y avait un fil entre nos deux cœurs, et que plus nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre, plus le fil tire fort, et plus ça me fait mal.

Lee serra fort sa main, puis ferma les yeux et appuya le dos de la main de Gai contre sa joue. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

Gai passa son autre main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es tellement précieux pour moi, murmura-il. Tous ces désirs que j'ai ressentis – que je ressens encore – je les ai vu comme quelque chose de sale et de destructeur, quelque chose de différent de mon amour pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, même dans mes rêves, que tu puisses ressentir la même chose. Quand tu me l'as dit, j'avais du mal à y croire. Mais même là, je me demandais si j'y étais pour quelque chose, d'une certaine manière.

Lee fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

Il étudia la coupe au bol de Lee et sa combinaison verte, identiques aux siennes.

-Tu m'as toujours idolâtré. Et je t'ai encouragé là-dedans. Je t'ai fait à mon image. Kakashi garde toujours une certaine distance émotionnelle entre lui et ses élèves. S'ils commencent à être trop proches, il les repousse. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était sa nature, d'être distant, mais peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Peut-être qu'en te gardant trop proche de moi, en mettant tellement de ce que je suis en toi, je ne t'ai plus laissé de place pour quiconque d'autre, dans ton cœur.  
-Mais j'ai des amis. Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Tenten.. même Neji.  
-C'est vrai, et je sais que tu tiens vraiment à eux. Je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour eux.

Lee hocha la tête.

-Pourtant.. il y a un endroit privé au plus profond de ton cœur, qui renferme les rêves et les peurs les plus personnelles d'un homme. Et tu n'as jamais laissé l'un d'entre eux entrer dans cet endroit. Seulement moi. À moins que je ne me trompe?

Lee rougit.

-Non, Sensei. Vous ne vous trompez pas. Mais c'était mon choix. Je _voulais_ être comme vous, parce que vous êtes la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée! Vous êtes fort et sûr de vous, et gentil, et bon, et.. et beau, séduisant et tellement sage. Et vous êtes un magnifique ninja. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai voulu être.

Gai secoua la tête. En entendant les mots de Lee, il sentit une honte familière lui ronger à nouveau le cœur.

-C'est tout ce que je t'ai jamais montré. Il y a des facettes de moi-même que je ne t'ai jamais laissé voir.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

Son regard se perdit.

-Je ne suis pas parfait. Loin de là. Je suis abîmé. Je suis quelqu'un de bizarre, un handicapé social qui est apparemment incapable d'avoir une relation normale et adulte avec qui que ce soit. Sinon pour quelle autre raison est-ce que je serais attiré par mon propre élève? Par un garçon que j'ai pratiquement élevé?  
-Arrêtez, fit Lee, tremblant, en serrant les poings. Arrêtez de parler de vous comme ça.  
-C'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas comme tu le penses. Je t'ai fait quelque chose de terrible.  
-Non! Vous m'avez rendu très heureux!

Gai secoua la tête.

-J'ai fait de toi une copie de moi-même. Je t'ai rendu dépendant de moi pare que j'avais _besoin_ que tu m'aimes. Je me suis servi de toi. Je suis un monstre–

Le coup surgit de nulle part et le projeta sur le dos. Gai était allongé, à cligner des yeux, désorienté. Lee se tenait debout et le surplombait, tremblant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Puis, des deux mains, il attrapa la combinaison de Gai et le hissa debout.

-Vous n'êtes _pas_ un monstre! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça de vous? Je ne vous laisserai pas croire de telles choses.

Il serra la mâchoire, des traces de larmes brillant sur ses joues, et secoua Gai.

-Vous êtes mon professeur adoré. Vous êtes la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Vous êtes celui qui me redonne toujours espoir quand je suis au bord du gouffre, celui qui croit en moi peu importe la situation. Vous êtes le phare dans la nuit qui m'a toujours guidé. Comment pouvez-vous vous déshonorer comme ça? Comment pouvez-vous dire que vous vous êtes servi de moi alors que vous savez que c'est faux?

Il resserra sa prise. Il respirait fort, son visage était rouge, des yeux noirs étincelaient à travers ses larmes.

-Je vous _aime_. Et je vous veux. Seulement vous.  
-Lee..

Lee se pencha en avant. Gai regarda ces yeux sombres jusqu'à avoir l'impression de se noyer dedans. Le haut et le bas se confondirent, et une vague de vertige le submergea. Le reste du monde s'évanouit – il ne restait que ces yeux, intenses et brillants, comme deux soleils noirs. Puis les lèvres de Lee furent sur les siennes.

Le baiser était lent et doux, presque chaste. Gai ferma les yeux, étourdit par la sensation de ces lèvres douces sur sa bouche, leur goût chaud et clair. Quand il se retira finalement, il était à bout de souffle. Il ouvrit les yeux, hébété.

Lee déglutit et le relâcha.

-J–je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé, Gai-sensei, murmura-il.  
-Ce n'est rien, Lee, dit-il en frottant sa mâchoire douloureuse. On s'est déjà frappé bien plus fort pendant nos matchs d'entraînement.  
-Oui, mais.. c'est différent.

Il baissa les yeux et s'essuya les yeux avec un bras enveloppé de bandages.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester là à vous écouter dire ces choses affreuses sur vous. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse–  
-Je suis celui qui devrais s'excuser, dit doucement Gai.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lee et les frotta doucement.

-Tu trembles. Je ne voulais pas te mettre autant en colère.

Lee leva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, chuchota-il. Dites-le.  
-Très bien. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Il prit le visage de Lee entre ses mains, lui caressant les pommettes avec les pouces.

-Je suis désolé.

Lentement, incapable de résister, il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Lee, puis embrassa ses sourcils, l'un après l'autre. Les yeux de Lee se fermèrent, et il embrassa chaque paupière. Il embrassa les cercles roses de ses joues empourprées. Il lui embrassa le bout du nez, les coins de la bouche.

Le souffle de Lee s'accéléra.

-Tout va bien? murmura Gai.  
-Oui, chuchota Lee.

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, et Gai arrivait à voir son pouls battre dans sa gorge.

Gai déglutit, la bouche sèche.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux ça de moi, Lee? Dans ce domaine, je serai un piètre professeur. J'ai tellement peu d'expérience là-dedans..  
-Nous pouvons être le professeur l'un de l'autre. Je veux juste être avec vous.

Le cœur de Gai tambourinait dans ses côtes. Il se pencha, déposa lentement une nuée de baisers dans le cou de Lee – quelle peau douce, pensa-il. Il défit les attaches de la veste de Lee et l'ouvrit pour révéler la combinaison verte. Les petites bosses de ses tétons étaient visibles à travers la matière fine. Le souffle coupé, Gai passa son pouce sur l'un d'eux.

La respiration de Lee s'accéléra davantage.

Les mains de Gai tremblaient.. puis il referma la veste de Lee.

Les yeux de Lee se rouvrirent, le regard doux et vague. Il avait presque l'air ivre.

-Gai-sensei?  
-Je ne veux pas tout précipiter, dit-il doucement. Je veux prendre le temps de préparer. Je veux que ça soit spécial.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et noirs de Lee.

-Ça sera spécial, dit Lee, parce que ça sera avec vous.

Il sourit. Puis son sourire s'effaça.

-Sensei? Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez?  
-Rien. Ce n'est rien, Lee. Je suis juste très heureux.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la traduction du quatrième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Je suis assez surpris, dit Kakashi en servant une coupe de sake. D'habitude tu ne bois pas tellement.

Il poussa la coupe sur la table vers Gai.

-J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je boive un verre ou deux. C'est un petit peu difficile pour moi de parler de sexe. Comme tu dois l'avoir compris depuis le temps.

Il vida la coupe d'une traite. Ils étaient assis dans l'appartement de Kakashi, une bouteille de sake entre eux sur la table.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne te demander conseil comme ça.  
-Tu sais que ça m'est égal, dit Kakashi en lui servant une autre coupe. Alors, comment ça se passe avec Lee?  
-Bien. Très bien. Nous sommes passés à l'étape suivante.  
-Super. Et alors, c'était?  
-Hein?  
-Le sexe.  
-Oh. Et bien, en fait nous ne l'avons pas encore _fait_. Mais nous nous sommes dit que nous étions tous les deux ouverts à l'idée.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?  
-Et bien, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Ce genre de choses ont besoin d'être préparées.  
-Comme quoi, baisser ton pantalon?  
-Kakashi, s'il te plaît. C'est sérieux.  
-Ok. Désolé. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'i préparer?  
-Et bien, euh.. dit-il en rougissant. Je ne suis pas très sûr de la manière dont ça se passe.

Kakashi haussa son sourcil visible.

-De quoi? Le sexe?  
-Oui. Je veux dire, je connais l'essentiel, bien sûr. Je sais ce qui est censé aller où, mais je ne sais pas trop pour..  
-Attends, attends. Temps mort. C'est peut-être une question idiote, mais.. tu as déjà couché, pas vrai?

Gai fixa sa coupe et marmonna quelque chose.

-Quoi?  
-J'ai dit: ça fait longtemps. Très longtemps.  
-Très bien, c'était quand, la dernière fois?  
-Cette nuit. Tu sais, quand on avait seize ans, et que tu m'as présenté à Kentaro. Tu te souviens de lui?  
-Tu plaisantes. Pas vrai? dit Kakashi en le dévisageant. Tu n'as pas couché à nouveau depuis?

Gai secoua la tête.

-Ce n'était pas une bonne expérience pour moi, pour être honnête. Ça m'a coupé l'envie de réessayer.  
-Wow. À ce point? Je veux dire, j'ai eu un peu l'impression que ça ne t'avait pas vraiment plu, étant donné que tu ne l'as plus revu après ça, mais quand même.  
-Et bien, je pense que je n'étais pas prêt. Il allait trop vite pour moi, donc je lui ai dit que je voulais arrêter, mais il ne voulait pas, et..

Kakashi se redressa, son œil visible écarquillé.

-Il t'a _violé_?

Les épaules de Gai se crispèrent.

-Et bien, non. Je ne dirais pas ça. Honnêtement, je ne me rappelle pas très bien, donc je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce qui s'est passé. J'avais un peu trop bu. Normalement, je ne touche pas au sake, tu sais, mais il n'arrêtait pas de me pousser à boire, et puis.. si j'avais un peu plus lutté contre lui, j'aurais sûrement pu l'arrêter. J–je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. J'étais juste très embrouillé.

Kakashi avait l'air un peu malade, il était blême.

-Oh seigneur.

Il s'avachit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Kakashi? Tout va bien?

Kakashi prit lentement une grande inspiration.

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Je viens de découvrir que mon meilleur ami s'est fait violer et que j'en suis directement responsable.  
-Tu n'es pas responsable. Et je n'appellerais pas ça un viol, murmura-il. C'était cru, mais j'étais d'accord pour coucher avec lui cette nuit. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'attendre de moi que je tienne parole.  
-Conneries. Tu lui as dit d'arrêter et il ne l'a pas fait. Si ce connard ne s'était pas fait tuer pendant une mission, je l'aurais trouvé et je l'aurais dépecé vivant. Et tu étais vierge – Seigneur, je suis tellement désolé, Gai. Je ne savais pas.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
-Si, ça l'est. Je t'ai collé dans les bras de ce con. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'était passé?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je pense.. je pense que je n'avais pas vraiment compris _ce qui_ s'était passé. Je pensais..

Il déglutit.

-Je pensais juste que le sexe était comme ça. Je pensais que peut-être que quelque chose clochait chez moi et que c'était pour ça que je n'avais pas aimé.  
-Non, non. Ce n'est pas censé être comme ça. C'est censé être amusant, relaxant et plaisant. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je t'ai présenté à lui parce que je savais que tu étais son genre et j'espérais que tous les deux vous accrocheriez et qu'il se passerait quelque chose mais je n'aurais jamais pensé..  
-Tu espérais que je couche avec lui? Pourquoi?  
-Parce que j'avais seize ans et que j'étais stupide. Je pensais que je te faisais un faveur. Je veux dire, je savais que tu étais vierge, et je pensais – je pensais que tu étais un bon gars, et que c'était un peu triste que tu n'aies pas de petite amie ou de petit ami. Je voulais t'aider. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé..

Il s'interrompit, le regard fixé sur la table.

-C'était il y a longtemps, dit doucement Gai. Je n'aurais probablement mettre ça sur le tapis. Je veux juste être sûr de faire les choses correctement cette fois. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Lee. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente comme ça avec moi.  
-Je pense que ça n'arrivera pas. Tu tiens à lui plus que n'importe qui au monde. Tu ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal.  
-Mais je lui en ai déjà fait, chuchota Gai. Je ne savais pas comment gérer mes propres sentiments, donc je l'ai repoussé. Je lui fait du mal de par ma confusion et mon manque d'expérience. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau. S'il te plaît. J'ai juste besoin d'un conseil.

Kakashi hésita, puis hocha la tête.

-Ok, dit-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'expirer lentemenet. Quel genre d'expériences a eu Lee? Tu le sais?  
-Aucune. C'est pour ça que je veux que ça soit parfait.  
-Gai, il est vierge, et tu es pratiquement vierge. Ça sera tout sauf parfait. Le sexe, c'est comme tout: il faut du temps pour y arriver et le faire bien. Accepte le fait que ta première fois sera sûrement maladroite. La chose la plus importante, c'est juste d'être patient et gentil l'un avec l'autre. Et tu auras besoin de lubrifiant. De beaucoup de lubrifiant.

Gai sortit un calepin de sa poche.

-Où est-ce que je peux acheter ce lubrifiant?  
-Tu peux en avoir dans n'importe quelle.. bon sang, je t'emmènerai plus tard en acheter si tu veux. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour l'anal pour l'instant, il y a d'autres choses que vous pouvez faire en premier, pour vous habituer au corps de l'autre. En fait, ça serait une bonne idée.  
-D'autres choses? Comme quoi?  
-Et bien, vous pouvez juste utiliser vos bouches et vos mains..

En voyant le regard vide de Gai, il soupira et développa.

Il finit par parler pendant deux heures, lui donnant un aperçu des pratiques sexuelles variées pendant que Gai prenait consciencieusement des notes. Kakashi avait sous-estimé la naïveté de son ami concernant le sexe. Lorsqu'il lui dit de "titiller l'oignon", Gai lui répondit d'un ton faible et perplexe: "Tu veux dire que je devrais lui préparer un dîner?"

-Euh.. non, en fait, c'est une façon pour dire feuille de rose.  
-C'est quoi la feuille de rose?

Kakashi lui expliqua.

Gai le regarda, stupéfait.

-Les gens font ça? Est-ce que c'est vraiment.. tu sais. Propre?  
-Évidemment. Si tu te fais un lavement d'abord, ce n'est pas plus sale qu'autre chose.

Il vida une autre coupe de sake. Il ne comptait plus combien ils en avaient bues.

-Vraiment, comment as-tu fais pour passer trente-trois ans sans connaître tout ça? Je veux dire, même sans participer, juste en entendant les gens en parler..

Gai haussa les épaules et sourit, les joues rendues rouges par la boisson.

-J'imagine que je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'apprendre. Je m'entraînais tout le temps. Mais ça–

Il feuilleta les notes qu'il avait prises.

-C'est très utile.  
-C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Il s'interrompit, fixant sa coupe vide.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, Gai.  
-Hein?  
-Avec Kentaro.

Gai posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-C'était il y a dix-sept ans, Kakashi. C'était une autre vie. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, mais il savait que c'était faux. Ça _avait_ de l'importance. Kakashi était une des seules personnes qui connaissait Gai Maito assez bien pour savoir que son caractère bruyant, impétueux et excentrique cachait une personne bien plus complexe. "Sensible" était probablement le dernier mot que les gens utiliseraient pour le décrire, mais il l'était. Il y avait en lui plus d'humanité qu'en n'importe quel autre shinobi que Kakashi connaissait.

Oh, il était fort – il pouvait encaisser des niveaux de douleur physique qui feraient hurler à en perdre la tête la plupart des gens, et chaque jour il repoussait ses limites sans relâche, au-delà de l'endurance humaine commune. Kakashi se demandait parfois si cet homme avait la moindre terminaison nerveuse dans son corps.

Mais bien entendu, il _ressentait_. Il ressentait plus fort que la plupart des gens pourraient jamais l'imaginer ou le croire. Et ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, soupçonnait Kakashi, l'avait presque brisé.

* * *

Lee était étendu dans l'herbe, haletant et trempé de sueur.

-Ça fait du bien! Recommençons.

Gai sourit.

-Déjà? Tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup?  
-Oui, Sensei! La jeunesse ne va pas se fatiguer si aisément!  
-Bien!

Gai bondit et brandit un bras vers le coucher de soleil, le montrant du doigt.

-Alors ça sera trois cents autres tours!

Ils coururent vers l'horizon, les bras derrière eux, la transpiration scintillant dans les derniers rayons de soleil.

-Si nous n'arrivons pas à finir les trois cents tours ce soir, s'époumona Gai, nous en ferrons cinq cents de plus demain matin!  
-Oui, Sensei!

Une heure plus tard, Lee s'effondra derrière lui. Gai fit volte-face et regarda Lee se relever, le souffle court. Ses jambes vacillèrent d'épuisement, et chaque parcelle de peau luisait de sueur.

-Besoin d'une pause?  
-Tout va bien! dit-il en se redressant. J'ai juste trébuché. Continuons.

Gai posa une main sur sa hanche et examina Lee. Il aimait le voir comme ça, réalisa-il – les joues rouges, trempé de sueur, poussé tout au bout des limites de son endurance. Cette vue réveilla la partie inférieure de son corps et une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il détourna le regard et se racla la gorge.

-Pourquoi ne pas en rester là pour ce soir?

Lee scilla.

-Sensei?

Gai s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et l'emmena vers un arbre non loin. Ils s'assirent.

-Tout va bien, vraiment. J'ai déjà repoussé mes limites bien plus loin.  
-Je sais, Lee. Mais je veux te parler, et je devrais probablement le faire avant que l'ont soit tous deux trop épuisés pour bouger.

Lee se redressa et verrouilla ses yeux sur Gai.

Gai prit une grande inspiration.

-Nous avons discuté de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, dit-il doucement. Si tu es prêt, je pense qu'il est temps d'explorer un peu plus ces sentiments. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir à mon appartement cette nuit?

Lee écarquilla les yeux, les pupilles dilatées.

-Oui, murmura-il.  
-Très bien.

Son cœur battait contre ses côtes. Les battements se répercutaient dans tout son corps.

-Dans ce cas, on se voit dans une heure? Ça nous laissera à tous les deux le temps de se préparer.  
-Oui.

Gai hésita.

-Bien sûr, si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour l'instant, nous pouvons attendre un peu plus. Je ne veux pas te pousser. Je veux que tu sois complètement prêt pour quoi qu'on puisse faire ensemble, et je préfère attendre aussi longtemps que tu le désires..  
-J'ai déjà attendu ça longtemps, Gai-sensei, dit doucement Lee. Je suis amoureux de vous depuis que j'ai treize ans. Je suis prêt. Je le veux plus que tout.  
-Tout comme moi. Je veux juste que ça se passe bien. Je veux que ta première fois soit aussi agréable que possible. À vrai dire, j'ai, euh, effectué quelques recherches..  
-Moi aussi.  
-Vraiment?

Lee acquiesça.

-J'ai lu des choses. Ça m'a donné une meilleur idée de ce à quoi m'attendre.  
-C'est bien.

Il se demanda quel genre de choses son élève avait lues, mais il ne se sentit pas de lui demander. C'était toujours difficile pour lui de parler de sexe avec Lee – même s'il savait qu'il devrait passer au-dessus de ça, et bientôt.

-Dans ce cas.. si tu es prêt.. Je pense que je le suis aussi.

Les yeux de Lee brillaient d'excitation, et ses joues se colorèrent. À bout de souffle, il prit les mains de Gai ensemble dans les siennes et en embrassa la paume. À chaque contact de ces lèvres douces sur sa peau, un frisson de plaisir traversait les nerfs dans les bras de Gai.

Il prit le visage de Lee d'une main, lui relevant la tête, puis se pencha et l'embrassa – un simple effleurement de lèvres contre lèvres. L'embrasser semblait toujours tellement dangereux, tellement interdit. Il n'osait pas y aller franchement.

Lee n'avait pas de telles inhibitions. Il appuya fermement ses lèvres sur celles de Gai et l'attira vers lui pour qu'il soit plus proche, jusqu'à ce que Gai sente le cœur de son élève battre contre le sien. Le désir surgit comme un incendie, immense et féroce. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il se sentait durcir. Il déglutit, conscient que Lee pouvait le sentir aussi – leurs corps étaient tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'une feuille de papier n'aurait pu passer entre eux.

La main de Lee descendit, et ses doigts effleurèrent la cuisse de son sensei, un contact comme une décharge électrique. Gai agrippa son poignet et l'éloigna.

-Pas maintenant, chuchota-il.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Ce n'est rien.

Mais il était soudainement anxieux. Si quelqu'un les voyait.. et bien, il n'était pas sûr que les autres villageois soient aussi ouverts d'esprit que Kakashi. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur potentielle réaction. Mais il ne pensait pas que lui ou Lee soient prêt pour que ça devienne publique. Au bout d'un moment, il le savait, les autres finiraient par le savoir – mais pas maintenant. Il se leva, fit volte-face et prit une grande inspiration, souhaitant que son érection redescende.

-Sensei? fit Lee en se levant. Vous êtes en colère?

Il y avait une note de perplexité, presque de peur dans sa voix, qui fit mal au cœur de Gai. Il avait encore fait du ma à Lee.

-Non, dit-il. Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste un peu submergé. Tu m'affectes avec tellement de force. C'est difficile pour moi de me contrôler. Je veux juste.. Je veux être prudent.

Il se tourna face à Lee.

-Je pense que nous devrions attendre jusqu'à être chez moi.  
-Très bien, dit il. Ce soir, alors?  
-Ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la traduction du dernier chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Chapitre avec du contenu à caractère sexuel.

* * *

Gai retourna à son appartement, se doucha et enfila une combinaison propre. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et tapota la table du doigt pendant qu'il patientait, l'estomac noué.

Il avait songé à faire quelque chose de spécial – un dîné élaboré, des fleurs ou des bougies – mais finalement, il décida que faire quoi que ce soit de trop tape-à-l'œil rendrait juste la situation plus embarrassante. Alors il patientait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et fit les cent pas.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être aussi nerveux. Non, pensa-il. Pas nerveux. Effrayé. Mais de quoi?

Il ferma les yeux, explorant son propre cœur. La peur qu'il puisse faire du mal à Lee d'une certaine manière planait dans son esprit, mais derrière, se cachait une autre peur, plus obscure et inattendue: que Lee puisse lui faire du mal.

Il se souvenait encore de cette nuit – la confusion, l'humiliation, l'impression que quelque chose de précieux et irremplaçable avait été à jamais détruit, piétinée sans vergogne par un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, un homme qui aurait sûrement oublié son nom dans une semaine.

Des petits coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées, et il sursauta. Lentement, il alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur Lee, rougissant et haletant, comme s'il avait couru.

-Gai-sensei, est-ce que je peux entrer?

Gai hocha la tête. Il fit un pas sur le côté, laissant Lee entrer, puis ferma la porte. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtés, et sa bouche était sèche. Il essuya ses mains moites sur sa combinaison.

-Tu es prêt?

Lee acquiesça.

-Est-ce que nous devrions juste.. commencer? Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe d'habitude.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de règle.

Il hésita, puis leva les bras et serra Lee contre lui un moment. Il sentait son cœur battre contre ses côtes comme s'il donnait des coups de poings, et il savait que Lee le sentait aussi.

Lee glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Gai et se lova contre lui.

-Tu trembles, murmura Gai.

Il fit courir ses doigts dans ces cheveux noirs et brillants et caressa la nuque de Lee. La peau était douce et chaude, comme du velours vivant.

-Dis-moi comment tu te sens en ce moment.  
-Je suis excité. Et heureux. Et.. peut-être un peu nerveux. Mais je n'ai pas peur, pas vraiment. Parce que je vous fais confiance.

Il regarda les yeux de Lee – ces yeux chauds, honnêtes, doux et sombres.

-Sensei?  
-Tu es magnifique, chuchota Gai. Tu le sais, pas vrai?

Lee rougit.

-Vous le pensez vraiment?

Il hocha la tête. Son pouce traça la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure.

-Absolument.  
-Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai.. l'air bizarre?  
-Qui t'a donné cette idée? Tu es parfait.

Ses mains lissèrent le dos de la combinaison de Lee et se posèrent sur ses hanches minces. Il déglutit, son cœur pulsant dans sa gorge, et posa son front contre celui de Lee.

-J'ai passé les trois dernière années à mourir d'envie de te toucher comme ça.  
-J'ai rêvé de vous pendant presque le double, dit Lee en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

Les mains de Gai remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, puis redescendirent, dessinant les contours de son corps mince et musclé dans sa combinaison en coton fin.

-Je veux que tu saches, chuchota Gai, qu'on peut arrêter à n'importe quel moment si tu en as envie. Si quoi que ce soit te met mal à l'aise, ou si ça va trop vite, dis-le moi.

Lee acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

-Est-ce que nous allons dans la chambre?

Le souffle de Gai s'accéléra, et il hocha la tête. C'était difficile pour lui de croire que ce n'était pas un magnifique rêve.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et fermèrent la porte. Gai posa une main sur la veste de Lee.

-Est-ce que je peux l'enlever?

Lee lui chuchota à l'affirmative. Gai ouvrit sa veste, la lui retira et la laissa tomber au sol près du lit. Sa main plana au-dessus du torse de Lee et se posa sur son cœur. Il le sentait battre fort et rapidement contre sa paume.

Des lèvres chaudes vinrent effleurer sa mâchoire. Gai ferma les yeux. Il se sentait trembler.

-Sensei? chuchota Lee, ses lèvres se mouvant près de son oreille. Est-ce que tout va bien?  
-O–oui, c'est juste que.. je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
-Et si vous vous allongiez?

Gai hésita, puis obéit. Il s'étendit sur le dos, plus que conscient que sa combinaison moulante accentuait la réaction de son corps à Lee. Des mains chaudes lui retirèrent doucement le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit torse nu. Une carte routière de cicatrices recouvrait sa peau, vestiges d'innombrables batailles. Il baissa les yeux sur elles, embarrassé. Depuis toutes les années qu'il connaissait Lee, il ne lui avait jamais montré autant son corps.

-Je suis désolé.  
-Pour quoi?  
-Les cicatrices.  
-J'en ai aussi, vous savez. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il embrassa une cicatrice un peu effacée sur son torse. Le bout de doigts calleux effleurèrent un petit téton sombre, qui se durcit.

-Lee.. Je.. déglutit-il.  
-Chhhut. Détendez-vous.

Gai cilla, surpris. Il avait supposé que lorsqu'ils le feraient, il mènerait les choses. Dans tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, Lee avait attendu qu'il le guide. Il n'avait eu aucune raison de croire que ça serait différent cette fois-ci.

-Lee?  
-Je veux vous faire plaisir. Vous voulez bien me laisser faire?

Gai trembla lorsque ces doigts – endurcis par d'interminables heures d'entraînement, et pourtant infiniment doux – descendirent plus bas, vers son ventre. Les muscles de son abdomen se contractèrent lorsque Lee traça les motifs de sa peau, puis abaissèrent un peu plus la combinaison, dévoilant tout. Submergé, Gai ferma les yeux.. puis hoqueta en sentant le velours de la langue chaude et humide. Il commença à se redresser, mais Lee le repoussa gentiment en arrière.

-Détendez-vous.  
-Tu es sûr? Je veux dire.. Je me sens tellement égoïste, à être allongé pendant que tu..

Lee le fit taire d'un doux baiser.

-J'ai rêvé de faire ça plus de fois que vous ne pourriez jamais le croire. Laissez-moi vous donner du plaisir. Laissez-moi vous aimer. S'il vous plaît.

Gai hocha la tête, le souffle coupé.

Ces mains fortes et attentionnées lui écartèrent un peu plus les cuisses, et la tête aux cheveux sombres de Lee se baissa.

Gai cherchait de l'air. Ce que Lee faisait était – intense. Il n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de tel. Il gémit doucement, les doigts agrippant les draps.

-Lee.. oh Seigneur, c'est.. oh Lee..

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, en luttant pour de pas crier.

Puis, bien trop tôt, ce fut fini. Il resta allongé, hébété et trempé de sueur, son torse de soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait l'impression de flotter.

Lee s'étendit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gai.

-Est-ce que c'était bon?  
-Seigneur, Lee, c'était.. où as-tu appris à faire ça?  
-Kakashi m'a prêté quelques-uns de ses livres, dit-il en rougissant. Il y avait beaucoup de.. description. Ça veut dire que je l'ai bien fait?

Gai prit Lee dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-C'était incroyable. Si j'avais su que ça pouvait être comme ça..

Il s'interrompit, et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ce corps fin et ferme. Lee avait toujours sa combinaison, mais Gai sentait quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il hésita, puis descendit une main jusqu'à cette bosse. Il l'effleura des doigts, et Lee laissa échapper un petit hoquet.

-Tu veux? chuchota Gai.  
-Oui.

Gai frotta doucement, provoquant un doux gémissement de Lee. Lentement, il baissa la combinaison de Lee et fit courir ses mains sur la peau nue et douce. _Si beau.._ Son pouce trouva un téton durci, et fit doucement des petits cercles autour. Il embrassa un téton, puis l'autre. La tête de Lee partit en arrière, exposant sa gorge ; Gai voyait le rythme effréné de son pouls sous cette peau lisse. Il déposa une nuée de baisers sur le cou de Lee tandis que sa main glissa sur une cuisse svelte et tannée.

-Mon Lee, chuchota-il.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la chair dure et brûlante, et Lee lissa échapper un petit hoquet. Gai hésita.

-Tu veux que je continue?  
-Oui!

Encouragé, il continua.

Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça à quiconque, mais ce n'était pas si différent que de le faire à soi-même. Il regarda le visage de Lee, rouge et transpirant, les lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il haletait doucement. Il écouta les doux sons avides qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Lee.

-Sensei, chuchota Lee. Je..

Il cria, les yeux révulsés.

Un peu plus tard, Lee appuya son visage contre l'épaule de Gai, le souffle court.

-Gai-sensei.. dit-il en se lovant tout contre lui. Merci..

Gai le serra fort contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Lee. Il frotta sa joue contre cette peau douce et chaude, respira le parfum de sa transpiration.

-Je t'aime, murmura-il. Plus que tout.

Il prit le visage de Lee d'une main.

-Mon cher, cher Rock Lee.

Lee laissa échapper un petit soupir de bonheur. Somnolant, les yeux mi-clos se levèrent vers lui tandis que Lee se blottissait tout contre Gai en serrant le bras de Gai contre lui.

-Je vous aime aussi.

Gai regarda les paupières de Lee se fermer. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi plein de chaleur, aussi satisfait, aussi en sécurité. La personne la plus chère à ses yeux était ici avec lui, si propre qu'il sentait le doux rythme de sa respiration, les battements réguliers de son cœur. S'il pouvait choisir son propre paradis, ça serait ça – ce moment, allongé ici avec Lee, à regarder son beau visage.

Il écouta la respiration de Lee ralentir tandis qu'il s'endormait, regarda ses yeux faire des petits mouvements rapides et saccadés sous ses paupières tandis qu'il rêvait. Ses propres paupières étaient lourdes, et l'épuisement lui embrumait l'esprit comme un brouillard chaud. Pendant un moment, il résista, ne voulant pas que ce moment se termine – mais finalement, il succomba et plongea dans un sommeil, un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Lorsque Gai se réveilla, il avait le bras engourdi. Il essaya de se redresser, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il cligna des yeux, tourna la tête et vit Lee endormi à côté de lui, serrant toujours son bras contre lui. Cette vision lui envoya une décharge de stupeur dans le corps, et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête. Il délgutit.

 _J'ai couché avec mon élève.  
_

 _J'ai couché avec Rock Lee._

Le cœur de Gai battait fort. Qu'avait-il fait? Il essaya, précautionneusement de retirer son bras de Lee, mais Lee resserra sa prise et émit un petit son de protestation dans son sommeil. Gai soupira et se rallongea. Au bout d'un moment, il passa ses bras autour de son élève endormi et serra Lee contre son torse. D'une certaine manière, avoir Lee dans ses bras aidait à calmer son anxiété.

Lee battit des paupières, levant vers lui des yeux embrumés.

-Gai-sensei, chuchota-il en souriant. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Vous êtes réellement là.  
-Oui, Lee.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, toujours en souriant.

-J'ai toujours voulu me réveiller comme ça, murmura-il. En sécurité dans vos bras.

Gai sentit son cœur fondre, comme ses derniers doutes. Peu importe ce que réservait l'avenir, ce sentiment en valait la peine.

Il serra Lee plus fort.

* * *

Tsunade avait les doigts croisés et regardait Gai par-dessus son bureau.

-Je vais aller droit au but, dit-elle. Je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui parce qu'une rumeur circule dans Konoha.

Gai se tendit.

-Quelle sorte de rumeur?  
-Certaines personnes disent que vous êtes impliqué dans une relation sexuelle avec un de vos anciens élèves. Normalement, vous n'auriez pas été obligé de faire état de ce genre de choses. Les relations personnelles sont des relations personnelles, et tant qu'il ne se passe rien d'illégal et que ça ne met pas en danger la sécurité du village, ça ne me regarde absolument pas. Néanmoins, certaines personnes en font tout une histoire, et je leur ai dit que j'allais me pencher là-dessus. Donc – ces rumeurs sont-elles fondées?

Gai serra lentement les poings.

Il pouvait mentir, supposa-il – lui dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, que ces rumeurs étaient juste des rumeurs – et que personne ne pourrait prouver le contraire. Il ne savait même pas comment une telle rumeur avait pu commencer à se répandre. Il était certain que Kakashi n'aurait pas laissé échapper son secret. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait vu avec Lee? Peut-être. Ils n'étaient pas toujours aussi prudents qu'ils devraient l'être.

Mais de toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance. Même s'il _pouvait_ le nier, il ne le ferait pas, parce que Gai était surtout et avant tout un ninja, et Tsunade était son Hokage. Trahir sa confiance signifiait trahir tout ce pourquoi il se battait.

-Lee et moi.. avons débuté une relation.

Tsunade cilla. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se ferma.

-Et bien, finit-elle par dire. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que les rumeurs étaient fondées.

Il ne dit rien, étudiant son expression.

-Vous n'approuvez pas?  
-Si vous voulez mon avis.. dit-elle en haussant les épaules. En général, je ne pense pas que les relations entre les élèves et les professeurs soient une bonne idée. Même s'ils sont tous deux adultes, tout le côté "élève et professeur" ne s'efface jamais complètement. Il y a un déséquilibre de pouvoir, et ça peut être dangereux.

Gai baissa les yeux, la poitrine douloureusement serrée.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner tort. Je me suis moi-même torturé avec ces mêmes pensées nuit après nuit. Pendant des années, je pensais que j'étais un monstre dépravé. Une part de moi se sent toujours comme ça. Mais Lee a fait de son mieux pour me convaincre que je me trompais là-dessus.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

-Vous l'aimez?  
-Plus que ma vie, dit-il doucement. C'est lui que je veux, lui et personne d'autre. Et il m'a dit qu'il ressentait la même chose, qu'il ressentait ça depuis des années. Quand nous avons essayé de nier ces sentiments, ça nous a fait du mal à tous les deux. Je ne peux plus continuer à nier. Mais je sais que vous avez raison – Je sais que c'est dangereux. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de lui faire du mal. Je–

Tsunade leva une main et il se tut.

-Je vous bien que vous y avez longuement réfléchi. Et Lee est un homme, maintenant. Ce n'est ni ma vie, ni ma décision. Vous devez tous deux faire ce que vous croyez être le mieux.

Gai prit une profonde inspiration, et acquiesça.

-Vous dites que les gens en font toute une histoire. Qui?  
-Des parents, pour la plupart, qui s'inquiètent que vous enseigniez à leurs enfants. Ils ont fait des messes basses entre eux, en spéculant sur le fait que votre relation avec Lee dure depuis des années, et maintenant ils pensent que vous allez séduire les jeunes Genin impressionnables. Ils pensent que c'est dangereux.

Les épaules de Gai se raidirent.

-Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça! Nous nous sommes rapprochés intimement il y a seulement quelques semaines! Je n'aurais jamais.. Je ne suis pas..

Il s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Lee – je ne m'y attendais pas, je ne l'avais pas planifié. Je n'ai jamais essayé de le séduire. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour faire disparaître les sentiments pour lui – vous le savez mieux que quiconque – mais ensuite il a atteint la majorité et j'ai appris ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, je..  
-Je le sais, Gai. Je ne pense pas que vous représentiez un danger pour quiconque. Mais ça ne sera pas facile de convaincre les parents inquiets, dit-elle avec un air sombre. Il ne suffit que de quelques rumeurs pour que les gens prennent les armes, s'il s'agit d'un problème délicat. Ils sont déjà en train de demander que vous démissionnez de votre poste de professeur.

Gai la dévisagea. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé dans le ventre.

-Ça veut dire que je ne serai plus autorisé à avoir des élèves en charge? Pour toujours?  
-Malheureusement oui. Bien entendu, je ne vous force à rien. Si Lee était bel et bien un adulte quand vous avez débuté votre relation avec lui, vous n'avez commis aucun crime. Ça ne tient qu'à vous. Mais je préfère vous prévenir que si vous ne démissionnez pas, vous devrez gérer un tas de gens en colère.

La poitrine de Gai se serra, et des larmes lui picotèrent le coin de yeux. Il pouvait se battre pour garder son poste, mais ensuite? Le mot circulerait, les rumeurs se déformeraient et grandiraient jusqu'à ce que plus personne n'accorde d'importance à la vérité, pour qu'ensuite chaque personne à Konoha vienne exiger sa démission.

-Vous savez, même si vous arrêtez d'enseigner, vous serez toujours un shinobi. Vous pourrez toujours aller en mission.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. J'aime enseigner. Mais j'imagine qu'avec tout ça, je ne peux pas espérer continuer.  
-Je suis désolée pour ça, dit-elle doucement.  
-Merci, Tsunade-sama. Je vous laisse à vos obligations.

Il fit demi-tour.

-Gai..

Il se stoppa, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Je vous dirai seulement ceci. L'amour n'est pas toujours bien. Il peut vous faire faire des choses idiotes – même des choses terribles. J'ai presque faire la pire erreur de ma vie à cause de mon amour pour deux personnes.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, et il se détourna.

-Je comprends, Tsunade-sama. Je comprends bien.  
-Je n'ai pas fini, dit-elle. Même si l'amour nous égare parfois, il reste la chose la plus précieuse que nous avons. Ne le laissez pas vous aveugler, mais n'en ayez jamais honte. Ça vous rend humain. Et si parfois, nous aimons celui que nous ne sommes pas censé aimer – ou que nous l'aimons d'une manière dont nous ne sommes pas censés l'aimer – et bien, ça aussi, c'est humain.

Elle s'interrompit.

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Gai. Vous êtes un homme bien, et un shinobi respectable. Et vous l'aimez vraiment – n'importe quel idiot s'en rendrait compte. Peu importe ce que pourraient dire les autres, vous n'avez pas perdu mon respect.

Gai cilla pour chasser ses larmes de gratitude et inclina la tête.

-Merci, Tsunade-sama.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Prenez soin de vous.

* * *

-Gai-sensei?  
-Oui, Lee?

Ils étaient allongés sous les draps dans la chambre de Gai, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous avez l'air préoccupé.

Il hésita. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudra à répéter à Lee ce que Tsunade lui avait dit. Pas maintenant.

-Je me demande juste comment les autres vont réagir quand ils le découvriront. C'est tout.  
-Qui est déjà au courant?  
-Et bien euh.. Kakashi et Tsunade-sama.  
-Et Sakura-san, ajouta Lee.  
-Sakura le sait?  
-Oui. Je lui ai dit. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.  
-Bien sûr que non.

Il se demanda un instant. Sakura était connue pour ne pas savoir garder un secret. Pas qu'elle trahisse délibérément la confiance de qui que ce soit ; simplement elle ne savait pas mentir.

-Mais pourquoi elle?  
-Et bien, c'est mon amie. Nous sommes devenus beaucoup plus proches quand j'ai arrêté de vouloir gagner son cœur. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, c'est celle avec qui je parle le plus. Quand vous m'avez dit ce que vous éprouviez réellement pour moi, j'étais tellement excité, je voulais le dire à quelqu'un. Je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureux de vous depuis un long moment – Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment dit à personne, à part vous.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

Il sourit d'un air penaud.

-Elle a dit qu'elle le savait depuis des années. Elle savait avant moi que j'étais amoureux de vous. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça se voyait tellement. Mais elle était contente pour moi.  
-C'est une bonne chose.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lee.

-Je me demande qui d'autre est au courant. Je pense que Neji l'a sûrement compris depuis le temps. Peu de choses échappent à son Byakugan. Peut-être aussi Tenten.. mais je ne pense pas que Naruto-kun sache. Je me demande ce qu'il en penserait. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ vous inquiétez de l'opinion des autres? Vous avez toujours suivi votre cœur.  
-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Peu importe ce que je me prends dans la figure, je peux l'endurer. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça, dit Lee en se lovant conte lui. Tant que je suis avec vous, je serai heureux.

Gai le serra contre lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas si simple. Les autres les jugeraient pour ça, et Lee avait toujours été sensible à l'opinion des autres. Même s'il n'avait jamais laissé ces opinions l'arrêter, Gai savait à quel point ça le blessait qu'on se moque de lui et qu'on le rejette comme s'il était une erreur. Il s'était battu depuis longtemps et avec force pour gagner le respect des autres. S'il le perdait..

-Vous froncez les sourcils, dit Lee en levant le bras pour toucher sa bouche. À quoi est-ce que vous pensez?

Gai hésita.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher le moment.  
-S'il vous plaît, dites-moi.

Il soupira. J'ai parlé avec Tsunade-sama un peu plus tôt. Apparemment, il y a déjà des rumeurs qui circulent sur nous. Certaines personnes veulent que j'arrête d'enseigner.  
-Quoi?! fit Lee en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés. Mais pourquoi?  
Parce qu'ils pensent que je t'ai séduit. Ils pensent que je suis un prédateur.  
Mais c'est faux! dit-il en serrant les poings. Je ne les laisserai pas vous faire ça! J–je vais aller voir tous ces gens et je leur dirai la vérité. Je vais–  
-Lee, tout va bien. Je vais démissionner.  
-Mais pourquoi? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal!  
-Je ne peux pas le leur prouver. Je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir. J'imagine comme cette situation doit avoir l'air malsaine pour quelqu'un d'extérieur. Essayer de me battre contre eux ne changera rien à ce qu'ils pensent.  
Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vous entends dire! Vous êtes celui qu'il m'a toujours dit que je devais me battre contre le mensonge et l'injustice à chaque fois que j'en voyais. Et maintenant, on vous accuse de quelque chose de faux, et vous allez juste abandonner?  
-Ce n'est pas.. vraiment la même chose, Lee, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur la couverture. Ces gens sont juste inquiets pour leurs enfants. Ils–  
-Vous cherchez des excuses. Si vous abandonnez sans vous battre, vous leur donnerez raison à votre sujet – qu'il y a quelque chose de mal et de sale à propos de notre amour. Rien ne pourrait s'éloigner plus que ça de la vérité.

Lee posa une main sur la sienne.

-Si vous ne battez pas contre eux, alors je le ferai.  
-Lee.. Je ne vous laisserai pas sacrifier quelque chose que vous aimez pour moi.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça.  
-Mais je le suis déjà. Ça me fait mal de savoir que les gens ont une mauvaise opinion de vous à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas me contenter de l'ignorer.

La main de Lee se resserra sur la sienne.

-Dites-leur la vérité, Gai-sensei. Je n'ai pas honte de notre amour, et je ne ferai pas comme si c'était le cas. Je serai à vos côtés, je vous tiendrai la main, et je déclarerai mon amour pour vous devant le village tout entier, si ça ne tient qu'à ça.

Il regarda les yeux sombres de Lee – des yeux qui brûlaient d'une détermination féroce et solennelle. C'était le même regard qui l'avait amené vers Lee il y avait si longtemps. Gai prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu as raison, Lee. Je ne cèderai pas. Je retournerai voir Tsunade-sama plus tard dans la journée. Je lui dirai que je souhaite garder mon poste de professeur.  
-Gai-sensei!

Lee se jeta sur lui, les bras grands ouverts, et le serra fort contre lui.

Gai lui frotta le dos. Le bout de ses doigts parcourut les bosses et les stries familières des cicatrices de Lee. Elles brouillaient la perfection de sa peau, mais elles faisaient partie de lui. Elles racontaient l'histoire de sa vie, et pour ça, Gai les aimait, comme il aimait chaque chose chez son élève – sa raison, sa vie, son Lee.

-Tu es un vrai trésor, chuchota-il. Ton cœur est si pur. Et tu es tellement fort. Plus fort que je ne le suis  
-Je vous dois tout ce que je suis, répondit Lee. Je n'aurais jamais survécu sans votre amour et vos conseils. Dites que vous serez toujours avec moi, Sensei.  
-Je serai toujours avec toi, Lee.

C'était une promesse qu'il pourrait respecter – parce que même si la mort lui arrachait Lee, Gai le suivrait dans l'autre monde sans la moindre hésitation. C'était le lien qui les unissait, et il ne se briserai jamais.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^

Si vous voulez continuer à lire cette série de fictions dans l'ordre chronologique, la suivante s'appelle "Une Teinte de Vert Plus Sombre"!


End file.
